


Girl Meets Bear Girl

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Joke fic about the origins of Tootie and Tooty's friendship.





	Girl Meets Bear Girl

One day, Tooty was outside picking some flowers.

Then a giant jet flew over to her and grabbed her with his mechanical arm.

Tooty was terrified and called for help.

That was when a little girl with black hair in pigtails and glasses came in.

She grabbed some flowers from the ground and threw them at the jet.

The jet inhaled, and then sneezed, letting go of Tooty in the process.

Fortunately, the other girl caught her.

The jet rubbed his nose, swearing revenge, and then flew away.

Tooty gratefully hugged the other girl, thanking her and introducing herself as Tooty.

The other girl introduced herself as well. Her name was Tootie.

It turned out, her most frequent heroic deed was warding off that jet.

And so began the friendship of Tootie and Tooty...


End file.
